


These Twists and Turns of Fate

by asexualjuliet



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m soft for Milo and Amanda, This was written by hand in a notebook at like 10:30pm, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: She’s order, and he’s chaos.Two things that do not, should not, cannot coexist.A look at Milanda post-School Dance.





	These Twists and Turns of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> These two are cuties and I had to write something about them 
> 
> Title from Little Wonders by Rob Thomas
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She’s order, and he’s chaos. 

Two things that do not, should not, cannot coexist. 

She’s the shining star and he caused the explosion, a million or a billion or maybe even a trillion years ago. 

(Science was never her strong suit). 

(It  _ was _ his).

She keeps away from chaos, as well as she can. Keeps her focus on  _ a place for everything and everything in its place.  _

But order is drawn to chaos, in some cruel trick of fate. 

Drawn  _ too _ close, and in the blink of an eye, everything is ruined.

All is lost. 

And order starts to cry.

But sometimes, chaos fixes. 

Aiding order in her way. 

Fixing wires, flipping switches, playing songs for all to hear. 

Order finds a lost shoe and feels like the prince. 

Who knew chaos could be the princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
